


Rooftops : Clint/Coulson : Marvel Movieverse

by Braid7



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love the Clint/Coulson fandom that's out there but unfortunately the Avengers movie doesn't offer the same pleasures! Never the less, I tried to make the best of what was there (and invent a couple of moments that weren't!) and make this vid. Song by LostProphets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftops : Clint/Coulson : Marvel Movieverse

[Rooftoops : Clint/Coulson (Marvel Movieverse)](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/movies.html) (link to external site)  
[Streaming version](http://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/359/rooftops-:-clint-coulson-:-marvel-movieverse)


End file.
